With continuous improvement of science and technologies, intelligent mobile terminals bring great convenience to life of people. When a user completes a related operation on an interface corresponding to an application, the user hopes that a mobile terminal can return to its home screen quickly, so as to save power and achieve a convenient operation.
Currently, two methods used by a mobile terminal to return to a home screen can be provided. In the first method, a physical home screen button is set on the mobile terminal, and the mobile terminal can return from a current page to a home screen by pressing the physical home screen button on the mobile terminal. In the second method, a function control icon that is circular inside and square outside is displayed on a page of the mobile terminal; after the function control icon is tapped, a menu that contains a virtual home screen button pops up; and after the virtual home screen button on the menu is tapped, the mobile terminal returns from the current page to the home screen.
Because the physical home screen button needs to be used every time when the mobile terminal returns to the home screen in the first method, the physical home screen button is easily damaged; the plug-in icon stays on the current page for a long time in the second method, which affects a user in use of other applications on the current page.